


don't make a sound

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Caught, Claustrophilia, Closet Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: If the Floo had opened five minutes later, James would’ve been caught balls deep in his brother. As it is, hiding in the closet with Teddy isn’t easy, either.





	don't make a sound

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the May prompts at Daily Deviant. Also, I seem to have developed something of an OT3.

“Fuck.” James stares at his brother for a long moment, then quickly shoves his jeans and pants down in one motion. “Ted, you’d best get in here. Our Al has started without us.”

Albus grins, licks his lips as he strokes his prick; he knows just how to drive James absolutely mad. James is aching to get a hand on him, but he won’t join in, not without Teddy. This is for all three of them, not James and Albus alone. It feels safer, more right somehow, when Teddy’s there.

A little less like James is aching to fuck his brother.

“What do you mean, started without—oh, well, then.” Teddy stops in the doorway, eyes wide. “That’s a new toy, innit?”

“Just picked it up today.” Albus has one hand on his prick; the other grips the end of a dildo that’s buried in his arse, stretching him wide. He’s already slick enough for the lubricant to shine all around his rim, the dildo squelching when Albus pushes it a bit deeper.

James’s cock twitches, and he presses his fingers at the base. “Al,” he whispers.

“Do you want to fuck me, James?” Albus asks, the word tripping like a hex that strikes at James’s gut.

Fuck yes, that’s what he wants.

Somewhere in the distance, there’s a whooshing noise, and James thinks the world is rushing out from under him, his knees weak as he stumbles forward. Teddy catches him; Albus makes a strangled sound and grabs for the sheets.

“That’s the Floo,” Albus hisses. “Fuck, you can’t Apparate, whoever it is will hear.”

“Can’t go out in the hall, either, not with you and James starkers.” Teddy grips James’s upper arm, pulls hard enough that James stumbles a few steps. “C’mon, Jamie, you and I are going in the closet. Going to have to be quiet.”

“Wait, what about me?” Albus whispers angrily. “I’m the one about to be caught with something up my arse!”

“And you’re _alone_ ,” Teddy stresses. “All alone, having a grand old wank. Tell whoever it is to bugger off, and we’ll be right back to finish what you’ve started. But you need to get rid of them.”

Teddy shoves James into the closet and yanks the door shut with a quiet thunk. James ends up pressed against the back wall, Teddy’s front tight against his back. The space is too small to even twitch without rustling the fabric around him. James isn’t certain he dares breathe.

“Jamie? Al?”

“Dad?” Albus calls back, panic in his voice. “In my room. Hang on, not quite decent, oh _fuck_.”

James can’t see, but he hears the door open, then hears it slam again in the background.

His father is there. In the hall or in Al’s room, but either way, he’s nearby, and he almost caught James balls-deep in his brother. James starts shivering, tries to will his erection away, but it persists, thick and aching.

Teddy’s hand on his hip, fingers stroking along the skin, is no help.

“Shh,” Teddy whispers, his voice barely audible in James’s ear. “Don’t worry, Jamie. We’re not going to be caught.” Teddy moves just enough for James to feel the press of something hard against his bum, and he closes his eyes, holds his breath against the whine that wants to slip free.

Teddy murmurs something, and the sounds go muffled and indistinct. James is aware that his father is still out there, and poor Al’s attempting to have a conversation with him. But it all seems so far away.

And Teddy’s so close.

Teddy’s zip lowers slowly, then a faint rustling as Teddy shimmies out of his jeans.

“What the fuck are you—” James goes silent as Teddy presses closer, one hand covering James’s mouth.

“Shh,” Teddy reminds him. “Don’t make a sound.” The words are pressed one by one against his skin, mouthed in faint whispers behind his ear. James whines, the sound trapped by Teddy’s hand. “Do you trust me?”

James nods once, and feels the smile at the curve of his shoulder.

“Good.” Teddy whispers something, bends his knees as he slides his prick between James’s thighs, just under his bollocks. Teddy taps James’s hip, and James obediently shuffles his legs closer together, making a tight channel for Teddy to fuck in to.

Teddy shifts to press forward, draw back, then do it over again. His prick drags against the underside of James’s bollocks, just enough pressure to make him want more. His breath is quick in his lungs, hips shifting to press back against Teddy.

“I’m going to let go,” Teddy whispers. “Remember: don’t make a sound.”

There are plenty of sounds. Muffled voices. Loud voices, like maybe Al’s shouting. Then there’s the soft rustle of fabric around them, the low slap of skin on skin every time Teddy thrusts forward. James shuffles his legs closer together, thighs tighter around Teddy, and he feels the silent groan as Teddy drapes against his back.

James’s cock waves on every thrust, until Teddy captures him, wrapping slick fingers around him and starting to wank in time with each thrust. James gets his hands on the back of the closet, aware of just how tight the walls are, how close Teddy has to be to him. He bites his lip, tries to keep from making a sound, and can’t help the tiny whimper.

Teddy’s hips stutter, hand moving faster over James, and James meets him thrust for thrust. Somewhere in the background, the voices have quieted, and all James hears now is the soft sounds of sex: the bitten off whines from Teddy, and his own low cries.

“Come on, Jamie,” Teddy whispers. “Come for me.”

James clenches tight around Teddy, groans when Teddy bites down on the meat of his shoulder. His balls draw up, and James goes still, thighs aching as he comes all over Teddy’s hand, over the wall and floor. Teddy shudders behind him, leaning on him heavily as he comes as well.

“Fuck,” Teddy whispers.

A door slams, and the muffling spell drops away. James thinks he hears a whoosh in the distance.

“I am never going to be able to look him in the face again,” Albus calls out. “It’s safe to come out now.”

Teddy vanishes the mess before pushing open the closet door. They stumble out, and the room seems strangely larger than before, after the confinement. James blinks in the light.

Albus is sitting up in the bed, the covers pulled to his waist, his skin flushed scarlet. “You’re welcome,” he says dryly. “I’ve just had a lovely conversation with Dad about how I’m supposed to make sure my brother and his boyfriend actually get to Sunday dinner with Mum. And did you know our cousin Lucy is engaged? And apparently Hugo’s pretending that he’s not dating someone, and for some reason I’ve been elected as the cousin most likely to figure out why he’s lying.”

“He’s lying because he’s shagging Scorpius’s mum,” Teddy says. He tugs back the blanket as he sits down, baring Albus. The dildo is still buried deep within him; Albus whines when Teddy nudges it. “So, mystery solved. You don’t have to go anywhere right this second, which is a good thing, since we still need to get you off.”

“Wait.” Albus looks at James, and James thinks about covering his prick with one hand. “Oh _honestly_ , the two of you were in the closet for five minutes!”

“Was it that long?” Teddy leans over, murmurs just loud enough for James to hear as well. “James has the sweetest thighs, and there I was, pressed right up against him. How was I supposed to resist?”

Albus licks his lips.

“Budge up.” James crawls onto the bed, crouches with his arms down and arse up, knees pressed tightly together. He tries not to move as Teddy strokes a finger between his thighs.

“You know you want to, Al.”

Albus looks torn. His cock is hard and slick, dripping at the tip. “I thought he was going to fuck me,” Albus grumbles. “That was the point of getting ready.”

“Later,” Teddy promises. “We’ll take you together if you want.”

“Fuck.” James bows his head, his prick giving a half-hearted twitch. “That sounds fucking brilliant. Al’s so good at taking both of us.”

Albus pushes himself up to kneeling, the dildo still firmly seated inside of him. He shuffles forward, grips James’s hips as he slots his prick between James’s thighs. “Tighter,” he murmurs, and James obliges.

It feels different with Al behind him. He can tell the difference between their cocks, between the way they grip at his skin and the way they thrust. Albus wavers, swaying between thrusting into the slick channel of James’s thighs, and pushing back against where Teddy holds the dildo for him. Albus grunts, and James imagines Teddy twisting the dildo as it goes into him.

“You feel so good,” Albus whispers, leaning down to pepper kisses across James’s shoulders. One hand slides down, slick and wet, wraps around James’s half-hard prick. “Oh fuck, you’re getting up again for me. Good. Come on, Jamie. Teddy’s giving me a good fucking right now. He’ll make sure I’m open and ready for you later.”

“If I come now, I’m not going to— _fuck_ ,” James groans as Albus rolls his hand over James’s prick, just the way he likes it. He’s hard. He’s so fucking hard for his brother right now, and it’s so wrong, and he shouldn’t… Teddy gets a hand on James’s shoulder, and the world goes quiet. James inhales.

“I want you to fuck me later,” Albus whispers. “We’re going to take a nap, and then you and Teddy are going to fuck me awake, both of you inside me at once. And it’s going to be so good.” Albus strokes James while he thrusts between his thighs, the movements more frantic now. “Fuck, Jamie, I’m… fuck.” Albus reaches for James’s hand, tugs at it to put it on his own prick, so Al can grip James’s hips tightly.

Al’s fingers bruise as he snaps his hips, thrusting into the tight space. Albus’s breath shudders roughly, skipping, holding. James knows he’s close, and he wants to come with him, wants to tilt over that edge, and he’s there, he’s almost there. He cries out loudly, tensing and locking down around Albus as Albus thrusts. There’s a spill of wetness over his legs, over his hand, and Albus groans, collapsing against his back.

James falls forward, takes Albus’s weight as they lie there on the bed. Teddy stretches out next to them, gathers them both close, until the three of them are tangled.

“I think you killed me,” James mutters. “Fuck you both.”

“We’ll fuck our Al later,” Teddy murmurs. “And tomorrow we’ll put a privacy lock on your Floo.”

Albus makes a noise of assent, and James won’t argue the point. “As good as tonight was, we could do without the interruption,” James mumbles. “If he’d been five minutes later—”

“We’re definitely locking the Floo. Later.” Albus swats at James. “Sleep now.”

James is sticky, sated, and sprawled with his brother and lovers. Sleep now, definitely. Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr!


End file.
